EG
Episode Guide # S1e01 – Marble, Laura, and Jack meet up for the first time when a criminal under the name Dr. Bright attempts to destroy the barber shop. They team up to form the Power-men, while meanwhile, a gigantic meteor is set to crash towards Roadway High. - Aug. 1st # S1e02 – Jackie, a 12th grade girl freaks out on stage due to her telepathic powers, and Marble, Laura and Jack go to investigate. They also have to deal with a man who goes under the name Gravitz, who likes Jackie and wants her to join the Vile Bros. # S1e03 – Marble, Laura, Jack, and Jackie go over to Laura's Aunt Basey's house. When they're there they discover suspicious activity going on with the farm animals. It turns out they were symptoms of mass tornado coming... # S1e04 – Isaiah, a kid known to duplicate himself, joins the team willingly. He and his mother pay for a mansion with high-level security for the Power-men to hang out. Isiah and Laura sneak out of the mansion to visit the carnival, which to Isaiah discovers that his father has returned... (His father is Magnetik, a man with Lodestar's DNA) # S1e05 – The team must travel to Los Angeles because of a kid named David Wright is increasing radioactive levels in town. They must stop him before he travels to the core of the Earth and blows up the entire planet. # S1e06 – In the mansion, Isaiah opens up a new training room to stimulate real life battles, which Isaiah, Laura, and Jack battle in. Meanwhile, Marble, David, and Jackie go investigate a series of crimes that lead up to the Coast in New York, where Dr. Bright and a villainous kid named Widget plans to illegally export crops to other countries. # S1e07 – (Partner with S1e08) Laura and Jackie go on a girl's trip underwater, where they find the city of Atlantis. Yet, in Atlantis, a mysterious creature lurks the shadows... # S1e08 – (Partner with S1e09) While the girls go on an underwater road trip, Jack and Marble go to the desert to find a village being haunted by a villain known as Crush, while Isaiah and the newly joined member, Widget A.K.A. Kevin Wilson work on improving tech that Isiah found. # S1e09 – Jack's grandma dies, so the team all go to her funeral in Utah to honor her. When things go worse, ghostly figures begin to emerge from the ground and ruin the funeral, as the team must change into their suits and find a way to battle something they can't touch. # S1e10 – Isaiah and Laura go on a trip to the woods, and they camp out overnight. Isaiah wakes up in the middle of the night only to be put out by a man who will turn out to be gasmask. The both wake up in a lab, and must escape before they are “expreimented on” # S1e11 – At night, the team must deal with the same ghosts they saw at the Jack's Grandma's funeral in their own house, and each team must deal with their worst nightmare, as a mutant named Shade and Widget help save them from eternal sleep. (Turns out, the cause of it all was Shade, A.K.A., Freddie.) # S1e12 – Marble and Jack find a wrestling stadium, and Marble decides to join, with Jack as his instructor for a $2000 reward and a 20$ entree fee for wrestlers, 10$ fee for audience. But what they don't know is, it's really a scam designed by Crush to win big money, and Marble and Jack attempt to stop him. # S1e13 – A crime in New York City causes the team to get there and find that the crime was fake, and they were tricked. Dr. Bright wants revenge for the team ruining his plans to export crops to other countries, Magnetik wants payback for rejection by Isaiah, GaskMask still wants to expirement on the Power-men, and Crush wants payback for having his wrestling plans ruined.